


Problem Solving with Science Mom and Daughter

by wizardofahz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: Dr. Danvers is a well-respected bioengineer amongst her colleagues. But wait. Is this referring to Eliza or Alex? Or both? Both. Both is good.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Problem Solving with Science Mom and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another one-shot compilation. Although this particular set focuses on Alex and Eliza, I expect Kara will be in every installation.
> 
> Content warning for guns

_ Have fun at the conference _

_ Say hi to Eliza for me! _

Alex smiles at the new texts from Kara as she makes her way through the hotel hallways. She’s in Boston for her first conference since Kara became Supergirl, and it’s no accident this is her first one. Her mom is giving one of the keynote talks. Ever since they cleared the air a couple Thanksgivings ago, Alex’s relationship with her mom has improved greatly. She won’t pass up the opportunity to see her mom’s talk. More than that, they’re also going to be sharing a room for the conference. Alex is slightly wary that the close quarters after so long might drive her up the wall, but she’s an adult now. She can handle it. She hopes.

She is barely through the door before she’s stepping right into her mother’s arms. Alex lets herself savor the moment before her mom lets her go. As she hangs up her suits, she answers all of her mom’s questions, reassuring her that the flight was fine and that she’s been doing well. Her answers seem to satisfy her mom, and after a quick shower, they head down to the lobby where they’ll meet Eliza’s lab before going to dinner together. 

All three of Eliza’s grad students are already in the lobby. Alex already knows most of Eliza’s lab from other conferences and lab visits. She greets Neha and Piotr and is informed that the postdoc Carlos is running late. Alex is content to wait as Neha asks Eliza if she has time for one last practice run of her talk.

The only person Alex doesn’t know is the newest PhD student. Eunice Moon is excitable in a way that reminds Alex of Kara, and she clearly has a case of hero worship when it comes to Eliza. 

“Wow.” She stares at Alex as if sharing DNA with Eliza alone makes her worthy of hero worship as well. “So Dr. Danvers is your mom. What’s that like?”

Alex smiles. “Pretty cool. I’m a bioengineer with research interests similar to my mom’s, so that tells you something. Growing up watching her firsthand was definitely an inspiration,  _ but  _ she’s also the person who yelled at me to get out of bed every morning, so…” She trails off with a playful shrug.

It’s not that she wants to gripe about her mom. Far from it. She does look up to her mom, but like with Kara, she’s in a unique position of knowing the person behind the legend. Eunice is going to have a much fuller experience with Eliza if she can look beyond the larger than life persona she’s built up in her mind.

“I wouldn’t have had to yell so much if you’d gotten out of bed when your alarm went off,” Eliza says, joining the conversation. Despite the amusement in her voice, Alex knows those mornings weren’t a picnic for her mom either.

“Because it was set earlier than necessary,” Alex explains. It was all part of her system: she was merely accounting for the fact that it took a long time to wake up.

Eliza hums skeptically. “Then what exactly was I supposed to do when you were still in bed after the last snooze? Even your sister hogging the bathroom wasn’t enough of an impetus to get up earlier.”

Alex quirks an eyebrow. “We both know it wouldn’t have mattered how early I got up. Kara would’ve somehow gotten to the bathroom first.”

Somehow aka the little brat having super speed. 

“Point taken,” Eliza concedes.

Alex grins triumphantly at Eunice, who takes that as her cue to continue with her questions. Ironically her next question is about the aforementioned little brat. “I heard you work with Supergirl.” 

Alex’s mind goes into overdrive. Her FBI cover has only recently been getting more public use, but even then she hasn’t exactly been open about it. Her eyes narrow as she considers her next course of action.

It’s only when her mom gives a subtle nod of approval that Alex cautiously says, “Yeah, sometimes.” 

“What’s she like?” 

A very typical question. This, Alex can handle.

“She is everything you’d expect her to be: inspirational, generous, kind.” As much as Alex enjoys gushing about her little sister, she can’t resist the opportunity to mess with her mom, so she adds, “She’s not perfect though. Sometimes she gets stuck up on her high horse, which is when she turns into an annoying little pain in the a—”

Her mom reacts as expected. “Alex!”

“What?” Alex asks innocently. “Why do you care what I say about Supergirl?” 

She relishes the slightly trapped look on her mom’s face before Eliza says, “I raised you better than that. That’s why.”

Alex smirks, but she can’t spend too much time relishing in a win no one else is supposed to know about. 

“No, seriously though, she’s great,” she tells Eunice. “We’re definitely grateful for her help down in National City.”

Carlos arrives, and the group sets off for dinner.

Dinner is a rather mundane affair. Most of the talk revolves around Eliza’s lab’s research because, as much as they enjoy their downtime, research is such a large part of their lives. Alex even gets to contribute an idea or two, and it feels good. She’s asked about Supergirl again and tells a couple stories—mostly filling in details of already public incidents, nothing classified.

Alex separates from the rest of the group during the walk back to the hotel. She wanders around, appreciating the fresh air and the use of her legs after spending most of the day in an airplane.

By the time she returns to the hotel, it’s apparently bedtime for her mom. Eliza had arrived a couple of days earlier to help lead one of the pre-conference education sessions and has already adjusted to the time difference. Despite the fact that Alex is still on Pacific Time, she decides to turn in too.

“Will you be able to sleep?” her mom asks. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve barely slept 5 hours in the last—” Alex stops as she catches the concerned look on her mother’s face and changes two days to “—night.”

Despite her lack of sleep in the last few days, sleep doesn’t come easy. The three hour time difference compounds on her usual bad sleeping habits, leaving her tossing and turning most of the night. It feels like both an eternity and barely any time has passed by the time Eliza’s alarm wakes them up.

Alex grumbles and pulls the blankets over her head, but eventually she’s drawn out of bed with the promise of coffee. She follows her mom down to the hotel restaurant where the complimentary breakfast buffet is held. She passes right by the food, grabbing a cup of coffee before finding the table where most of Eliza’s lab has already started eating.

Eunice, who in Alex’s opinion is way too energetic for this hour, jokes, “I see what Dr. Danvers meant last night about struggling to get you out of bed.”

“Haha,” Alex grumbles.

Her mom places a plate of food down in front of her, but it’s not until some of the caffeine has made its way through her system and a pointed look from her mom that she begins eating.

They take one of the conference-organized shuttles to the convention center, where Alex is forced to endure a long line to check in and get her badge. Given that she is mostly in town to see her mom’s talk, which isn’t for another couple of days, and she’s too sleep-deprived to think independently at the moment, once that task is accomplished, she forgoes looking over the conference schedule and decides to simply follow her mom around. 

She finds her mom in one of the larger rooms just before the first session of the day begins. The pick-me-up of coffee and breakfast only lasts for so long before Alex starts to flag. Alex has run on less sleep before, but at the DEO there are more adrenaline-pumping things to keep her awake and moving. Listening to a grad student talk about results that make sense but are hardly groundbreaking isn’t enough. Her head slowly drops then jerks up. 

Eliza puts her arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulls her close. Alex leans her head against her mom’s shoulder. Eliza slides her fingers through Alex’s hair and starts scratching her scalp very lightly.

The next thing Alex knows, a postdoc is answering questions and people are filtering out of the room before the session ends and the mass exodus begins. 

When Eliza’s lab told Alex that her cover as an FBI agent is well known, they had apparently forgotten to warn her that the biomedical research community’s ability to put two and two together would make her a significant person of interest. With Supergirl’s coming out, Alex has been spending more time in the open by her side, wielding technology that is specifically designed to contain or combat particular alien species. Someone had to design that technology. Someone had to study the aliens to make that technology possible. That person being the bioengineer with that technology is the most obvious hypothesis. 

Unsurprisingly a conference full of scientists with an intriguing hypothesis and the opportunity to investigate said hypothesis gives Alex a level of attention she would rather not have. Her stock answer to questions is “It’s classified,” which satisfies some and is somehow an invitation for more questions from the obnoxious rest.

Alex desperately considers escaping, taking the next couple days to explore Boston and only showing up when it’s time for her mom’s talk. 

Fortunately, her mom can tell she’s reaching her limit. A rumor spreads like wildfire: Eliza Danvers reviews a large number of papers and grants, and if you know what’s best for you, leave her kid alone. Alex doesn’t know exactly what happened or when it happened—she’s been by her mom’s side for the most the day, and she hasn’t seen anything—but she’s grateful.

Unfortunately that threat isn’t enough to keep everyone away.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Danvers,” the familiar booming voice of Devin Hunter echoes through the hallway, and Alex immediately clenches her jaw.

Devin Hunter is a contemporary of her parents and a former classmate of Jeremiah’s. He is loud, obnoxious, and egotistical, and Alex hasn’t seen him in years. She’s sad her streak has come to an end.

“Devin,” Eliza says coolly.

“Shame about Jeremiah,” Devin says imperiously. “Imagine if he were still alive. Then all three of you could be here together: the Danvers in full.”

Eliza politely but firmly sends him on his way. She places a comforting hand on Alex’s arm.

“I hate how he talks about us like we’re an incomplete collectibles set instead of a family,” Alex says.

“I know.” The weight behind her mother’s words speaks of a familiarity born of too many repeat recurrences. 

“Sorry, you probably have to deal with that all the time.”

Eliza acknowledges the truth of her statement with a simple, “Mmm, but on the other hand, I have gotten very good at shutting people down very quickly.”

The concept of her mom getting used to condescending pricks doesn’t sit well with Alex. “Want me to kick his ass?”

“No,” Eliza says firmly, but Alex thinks she can detect the hint of a smile.

“He won’t know what hit him.”

“But I’ll know what hit him.”

The rest of the day passes without incident. Her mom goes out to dinner with collaborators, while Alex reunites with some former classmates. Catching up is difficult when so much of her life is classified, so she lets everyone else do most of the talking. Their conversation highlights just how much Alex’s former closeness to them was based on proximity. It also reminds her what her life could’ve been without the DEO, and she decides that she likes her life better the way it is.

When she gets back to the hotel, her mom is still out. Alex takes advantage of the hotel gym to work out the residual emotions of the day. Even with an hour and a half workout, her mom only returns after she’s finished showering. Her mom is obviously better at being social than she is.

Sleep comes a little easier the second night but not enough to make the following morning any better. It’s very much a repeat of the previous morning with the exception of the check in, which leaves her with more time before the morning sessions begin.

Alex is waiting outside one of the rooms with her mom and Neha when two young women approach, one East Asian, the other white. They appear hesitant, subtly trying to egg each other on, before the white woman finally speaks. “Dr. Danvers?”

Alex tries to fade into the background. She hopes this person is referring to her mother.

The speaker gestures at Alex. “Sorry, I meant—” 

Alex eyes them warily. “Yeah?” 

“Sorry,” the young woman says again. “I know you don’t like talking about your work, or I guess technically you can’t talk about your work, but I... I promise this isn’t about— well, no, I mean—”

“It’s okay,” Alex says just to cut off her rambling. She’d rather not engage in these conversations, but apparently despite their shyness and rumors of her mom’s threat, they think it’s important. “What’s up?”

The two women exchange glances. Then the other woman speaks up, “We’re residents at a small hospital in Indiana. We had a Valerian come into our clinic with vision problems, and we did the usual, like an ophthalmoscopy and whatnot, but I mean, alien physiology, right? We weren’t exactly sure what normal is supposed to look like, so we tried to get a fundus photograph to send to a specialist, but it was impossible. I don’t know. We must have tried more than 10 times…” 

The reason is immediately apparent to Alex. “Valerians don’t appear on cameras.”

“Oh,” the Asian woman says, brow furrowed. “Why didn’t they say so?”

“They probably don’t know that a fundus camera is literally a very specific type of camera,” Alex responds gently.

The women exchange glances again. 

“I guess that makes sense,” the white woman says. Then she looks back at Alex. “We really tried to think of some way to help. We asked the attendings, but to be honest, some of them didn’t even seem to care that we couldn’t help. I know your work is classified, but—”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Alex tells her before turning to her mom. “Is it okay if I—”

“Of course,” Eliza says with a smile before heading into the morning session with Neha.

Alex and the pair of friends wander through the convention center until they find an empty table and chairs. Before long, the group grows. With the Alien Amnesty Act, more aliens have been dropping by clinics, bringing unforeseen issues. Though Alex isn’t familiar with every alien species that is mentioned, she is still able to help draw up strategies for finding potential solutions.

Her mom texts her regularly, updating Alex on her movements within the conference center, but caught up in everything, Alex quickly forgets to check her phone. This level of engagement means this day passes much quicker than the previous one. She doesn’t realize how many hours have passed until lunch miraculously appears in front of her, courtesy of her mother. 

Before long her mother reappears yet again, this time with Lynn Stewart. Alex knows that she and her mother are set to have dinner with Lynn tonight. When her watch reveals that it’s after 6 pm, she asks, “Do you want me to…?”

Her mother smiles, and there’s a lot of pride in it, which is simultaneously embarrassing and heart-warming. “It might be a good idea to start wrapping up,” she says.

By the time Alex’s impromptu gathering disperses, the conference center is pretty empty, most people on their way to the various socials being held that night. After spending a whole day talking to people, Alex is happy to let her mom and Lynn lead the conversation at dinner, eating quietly while they catch up. 

When they return to their hotel room, they settle onto Alex’s bed and start a video call with Kara. It’s late enough that even with the time difference Kara should be off work. She answers the call in the sky, so the sound coming through is mostly wind. A second later, she’s in her loft and asking rapidfire questions about Alex, Eliza, and how the both of them are doing.

Even with the day Alex has had, talking to Kara requires no social energy. If anything, it’s almost rejuvenating. When Kara answers Eliza’s questions about her day, she drops hints that there’s more to the story that will not be shared until Alex is alone. Their mother goodnaturedly takes the hints and disappears into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Kara again asks how Alex is doing, making sure she and Eliza are getting along. She’s thrilled by Alex’s little alien healthcare group and the idea of Alex making friends. 

“I wouldn’t call them friends,” Alex is quick to clarify. “I probably won’t talk to any of them again.”

Kara then proceeds to fill Alex in on her adventures of the day. Alex has missed out on some fun, which for Alex translates as missions, but Kara promises that she’s taking care of herself.

Eventually night turns into morning, bringing them to the day of Eliza’s keynote talk. Like most conferences, the big finale events are scheduled for the penultimate day of the conference to account for the people who leave on the last day.

A few people approach Alex for advice, which she gives, but she refrains from making a second impromptu alien healthcare brainstorming session. She doesn’t want to lose track of time like the previous day and miss her mom’s talk.

Eliza’s talk is in the afternoon. The giant room is technically three rooms combined, seating a little more than 1500 people. On the stage along with the speaker’s podium is a table where session moderators typically sit. Alex sits up front with Eliza’s lab and Lynn. Across one of the aisles are the organizers of the conference including the chair, who will be giving Eliza’s introduction. Once the talk begins, Alex is so immersed in the research that she loses track of everything else happening in the room. 

It’s not until her mom stops mid-sentence and panicked murmuring begins to rumble from the back of the room that Alex whirls around. Five masked gunmen spread out, one to each end of the room, and one down each of the two aisles. The last gunman strides to the front of the room toward Eliza.

Alex tenses, preparing to leap into action, but Lynn’s hand lands on her arm. She knows what Lynn is trying to say: don’t get yourself hurt; your mom wouldn’t want that.

Alex physically settles but mentally takes stock of the situation. She notes where each of the gunmen end up, how they move, and what weapons they hold. They move confidently. Each of them knows their place. Despite the large room, four of the gunmen all stop at approximately the same row. Alex would guess they studied floor plans beforehand. They carry what appear to be modified Earth weapons. Alex doesn’t fancy this room’s chances against them.

So she sits and waits.

The gunman at the front of the room grabs a microphone from the moderators’ table. “Nice talk,” he says.

Eliza doesn’t answer. The rest of the room is completely silent.

“Tough crowd,” the gunman jokes. “Fine, I’ll cut to the chase. Dr. Danvers, my boss is interested in your work.” He gestures toward the presentation on the screens. “Now I’ve been told that with the way your labs work, while you may be the one supervising this work, one of the fine folks in your lab may have a more hands-on, practical knowledge of the material. I would like to know who that is.” 

He swings his weapon in the direction of Alex’s row where Eliza’s lab is also sitting. With the exception of Alex, the entire row flinches. Eunice lets out a muffled whimper.

Eliza keeps quiet, and Alex is impressed by her calmness under pressure. Then again, Alex figures she herself got it from somewhere. Besides which, maybe her mom is also mulling over the gunman’s terribly posed question. Exactly which part of the presentation are they most interested in? The answer determines which of Eliza’s team is the person the gunmen want.

But then that gets Alex thinking. What are they interested in?

“If you don’t tell me in the next fifteen seconds, Bricks over there—” The gunman gestures to his left. “—is going to start shooting up that side of the room.”

Alex’s profile says that this threat is no bluff, but she ignores him as she thinks the problem through. Upon further examination, the modifications to their weapons seem almost Busdarian. There’s a Busdarian on the DEO’s watch list. With all the gesturing and microphone holding, the left sleeve of the lead gunman has been moving farther up his forearm, revealing part of a tattoo, one that could very well be the first character of the Busdarian alphabet. 

Before Bricks’ index finger can curl around the trigger, Alex leaps out of her chair. “No, wait!” 

All attention is immediately shifted toward her, and for the first time, her mom looks truly afraid.

“I know who your boss is and why you need this research.” Alex doesn’t really, not yet. She’s figured out the former but not the latter. Still her words give the gunmen pause. She takes the opportunity to keep talking, essentially thinking out loud. “He’s from Busdar, right? The compound they need for their... telomere equivalents doesn’t exist on this planet.” The puzzle pieces begin to fall into place. “That’s why you’re interested in this talk, right? Except he wouldn’t need it for himself. He’d only need it for... Look, I’ve already done the research on this.” She hasn’t, but they don’t need to know that. “You don’t need her or anyone else. You only need me.”

“Who are you?” the lead gunman asks.

“Alex Danvers, FBI.” 

The gunman looks back and forth between Alex and Eliza as he mulls over the name. “Any relation?”

“She’s my daughter,” Eliza says. “Please. Don’t hurt her.”

The gunman growls. “I thought we did a background check to make sure we wouldn’t be surprised by crap like this.”

“I didn’t think she’d be here,” one of the other gunman says.

The lead gunman fires his weapon at the offender. Gasps and yelps ripple across the room. Luckily, the falling man’s weapon doesn’t go off. 

“Can’t let incompetence stand.” He summons one of the remaining gunmen to the front. “Pat her down.” He points his weapon at the summoned man’s section of the audience. Once Alex is stripped of her weapons, he says, “Now, what to do about you.”

“Don’t hurt her! I’ll do anything.” “You don’t need my mom.” Eliza and Alex say at the same time.

“Take them both,” is the conclusion the man comes to. 

It’s unsurprising really. Alex is just glad that her mom isn’t being taken without her. 

The two are ushered outside the room where an additional two gunmen were stationed as lookouts. They’re led to a loading dock at the back where there’s a black, unmarked van with tinted windows waiting for them. 

One of the gunmen yanks Eliza’s arm to push her into the back of the van, and she lets out a yelp, possibly more from surprise than pain. Regardless Alex grabs him, stripping him of his gun, turning it on him, and slamming him against the side of the van. 

“You touch my mom again, and I will kill you. Understood?” she growls, ignoring the other guns pointed at her.

“You’re a lively one, aren’t you?” the lead gunman says. “I can respect that. But you pull that crap again, and I’ll be the one doing the killing.”

“Whatever,” Alex says dismissively, pushing off the gunman in front of her and relinquishing the weapon. “Just don’t touch my mom.”

“Alex, don’t antagonize them,” her mom pleads, equally as worried for Alex’s safety.

Alex enters the van without further incident, and they’re on their way. Alex and Eliza are mostly left alone in their corner as the gunmen begin chatting, their mission accomplished. Alex keeps an eye on them, noting who’s sitting where, how lax they’ve become with their weapons. Two of the gunmen are in the front, which is blocked off from Alex’s view. Despite Alex’s attack earlier, they’ve apparently decided that no restraints are necessary and that having four gunmen in the back with them should be enough of a deterrent to keep Alex and Eliza in line. 

“Did you know there’s an ALEX assay?” Eliza asks suddenly.

“What?” It takes Alex a moment to realize her mom’s trying to distract herself. “Oh, no, I didn’t know that.”

“There’s an assay that I’ve been developing, but I can hardly call it the ELIZA assay,” her mom jokes. There’s already a commonly used assay called ELISA: the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay. “I thought about calling it the ALEX assay, but it turns out there already is one. It’s a multiplex ELISA. Kind of fitting, I think.”

“That’s funny,” Alex says. She’s also touched that her mom would name an assay after her. “I don’t think there’s a KARA assay though. Maybe you could name it after her. The last letter can be A for assay, so you only have to think of the other three letters.”

“I could,” Eliza acknowledges. “I’m not sure this particular assay would work well with those letters though.”

“We could make one,” Alex says. “I guess... Would it be backwards if we were to create an assay just to fit Kara’s name?”

Eliza smiles. “Not if we did it for fun. Like a mother/daughter project.”

Alex likes the sound of that. “Okay then, K… K for… karyotype?”

Eliza nods with approval. “Good one.”

Alex grins at the praise.

Their brainstorming for this hypothetical assay proves to be a good distraction until the van suddenly comes to a stop.

“What the hell?” one of the gunmen says.

Alex hears the telltale sound of a cape whooshing through the air. She grins. Supergirl is here. Or maybe Superman. They are closer to Metropolis after all. 

Two of the gunmen decide to go out and check what’s going on, while the other two stay to keep an eye on the Danvers. Alex positions herself in front of her mother just in case.

“Alex, now!” Kara yells, and the sound of fighting ensues outside.

“Mom, stay back!” Alex grabs the closer gunman, pulling him off balance, and uses him as a body shield as the other remaining gunman fires at her. She extracts the handgun from the dead man’s holster as she shoves his body toward the other man. As it transpires, she doesn’t need it. Kara appears, quickly subduing the remaining gunman and hauling him out the back.

* * *

Eliza watches Alex interact with the local law enforcement, unwilling to take her eyes off her daughter. 

“Alex invited me to come,” Kara says quietly, breaking Eliza out of her reverie. “She told me about the press room and how they have the best food at conferences. I wanted her to have a good time with you. I’m sorry. If I’d come then maybe I could’ve stopped this from happening.”

Eliza shifts her attention to her other daughter. Kara carries the world on her shoulders. It’s an unfair burden. None of this is her fault.

Eliza is about to reassure her, but Kara stops her.

“Whatever you’re about to say applies to you too.” Kara smiles wryly at Eliza’s surprise. “I’m sure whatever guilt I’m feeling, you’re feeling so much more. You’re always the best at making me feel better. Trying to comfort you is like trying to out-brood Alex. I figured you’d already know the best way to make yourself—and well, us—feel better.” 

Eliza pulls Kara into a hug. “That’s very sweet of you. Thank you.”

When they pull apart, Eliza slides one hand down Kara’s arm until they’re holding hands. Such public displays of affection may be inadvisable since Kara is still here as Supergirl, but Eliza figures that she can be excused given the circumstances. Anyone in her position would appreciate the extra comfort from Supergirl, wouldn’t they?

“I don’t know how you and your sister do it,” Eliza says. “It’s bad enough watching you on the news. Having Alex in danger right in front of me was...” She trails off. It was terrifying beyond words.

“We protect each other. Always,” Kara says.

It would be nice if it were that simple. With Kara’s superpowers and Alex’s training, they’re well equipped to protect each other. Eliza on the other hand...

“And you’d do anything to protect me.”

“Of course.”

“That’s the problem, sweetie.”

Kara shoots her a confused look. 

As super as her children are, Eliza is their mother. She wants to be the one doing the protecting, and throughout their childhood years, she was. But they’re not children anymore. In a way, they’ve gone where she can’t follow.

Alex approaches, sparing Eliza the need to provide Kara with an explanation. “You okay, Mom?” 

“I’m fine,” Eliza says. She places her hands on Alex’s shoulders and looks her over. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Alex responds easily. She grins at Kara. “Thanks to Supergirl over here.”

“Kal heard first,” Kara says. “He called me, figured I’d want to be the one to come for you.”

“I’m glad it was you,” Alex says. Then she sobers, looking at Eliza thoughtfully. “Any chance you’ll consider moving to National City? What if something like this happens again, and neither of us is around?”

Eliza shakes her head. There’s no use in hiding. “I didn’t move when the DEO threatened our family, and I won’t now.”

“Figures,” Alex says, sounding disappointed but not surprised.

“Besides,” Eliza says, reaching out so she’s touching both her daughters. “It doesn’t matter where I am. I know I have both my daughters looking after me.”

Eliza might not enjoy the new reality that her daughters are her protectors, but she has to accept it. They would always come for her. She knows it. Moving to National City, especially doing so under the given circumstances, would only make them overprotective. 

Kara nods. “With super speed, Midvale’s less than a second away.”

“Mmm,” Eliza hums before teasing, “So remind me why you don’t visit more often?”

The Girl of Steel falters. “Uh… Alex, help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an advertisement for the ALEX assay, which is a genuine product. I just thought it was funny that the ALEX assay is based on the ELISA.


End file.
